Unholy Couple
by The Desert Demon
Summary: first shukakuXinner sakura story! i know im sick......well anyways shukaku escapes from akatsuki and inner sakura escapes from sakura....
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i DON'T OWN NARUTO

-Unholy couple-

1 Month after the extraction of Shukaku

Sakura Haruno sat on a bench in Konoha,"i feel very odd"she said as she looked into the sky."_thats because im leaving"_stated her alter ego inner sakura,sakura was shocked'w-w-what?"screamed sakura inside her head._"i have become strong enough to leave"_inner sakura said.in a puff of smoke sakura look in amazement as a woman that looked alot like herself appeared infront of her.the woman wore clothes like sakura's exept her shirt was far shorter,thye woman's hair was a darker pink color and came to her mid-back and her eyes were a darker green than sakura's."w-w-who are you"stutered sakura,the woman chuckled"im inner sakura but call me,nyu"(A/N:ripped off from elfen lied)said nyu.with a salute and a laugh Nyu left.

at the akatsuki base

A demon of monstrous size roared as he was strappped to chains,"LET ME GO!"yelled the tanuki demon,a man that resembled a shark stepped up to him"settle down shukaku-teme"said the fish man.shukaku smirked and balls of sand was hitting the shark man in the head after around 30 minutes the shark man screamed"DIE YOU SANDY ASS HOLE!" the shark man yelled as he swung a huge swoird at shukaku,shukaku swerved to the side avoiding the sword and the sword cut the chains,with shukaku's free hand he cut the rest of the chains and transformed intoi sand and was blown into the wind his annoyig laugh could be heard everywhere.the fish man gulped as a man with red eyes and black hair aproached him from behind,"Kisame-san did you let Ichibi-No-Shukaku out"questioned the man.Kisame gulped"Fuck...".

a/n:short chapter if you like it so far please review if not please tell me what i can improve on


	2. Chapter 2

disclamer:me no own naruto

inner sakuraxshukaku...gaaxsaku

unholy couple

shukaku appeared outside of suna "i need a new body"said shukaku,suddenly shukaku's body turned into sand and reformed into a new body.he now was a human about 6'1 in height and normal weight for a male he had blood red hair like his last jinchuurikiit was longer though but he kept his strange yellow eyes with the cool ass symbols in it.he wore an ebony like armor(like from oblivion)he then ventured into suna to visit an old friend.

-sakura-

sakura walked into her hokage's office."tsunade-sama?"yelled/asked the kunoichi when she found her hokage she was out cold with a bottle of sake in her hand"of course"sighed sakura,sakura walked into the center of konoha and stared into the sky"i need to see a kage about this matter...I KNOW ILL SEE KAZEKAGE-SAMA!"cheeredsakura as she ran out of konoha's gates and towards the wind country

-inner sakura-

inner sakura was in suna in an ice creame shop eating some choco chip"man ill love being out of thatsnivling little bitch sakura"sighed the alter ego as she ate the ice cream,suddenly she felt an enormous power that made her shiver"w-w-what is that power?"stuttered inner sakura as she ran off to find this power

-gaara and shukaku-

gaara was sitting on a bench reading a book as a figure aproached him"if your a fangirl fuck off you dipshits annoyme"gaara stated coldly.a laugh that could creep out hitler was heard"now kazekage-sama what kind of greeting is that for a person who has know you since birth"yelled the phsyco demon"how you been"asked shukaku with a maniacle grin on his face.gaara looked up from the book and into the eyes of the demon"shukaku..."stated gaara

and like that all these people are about to make a comfrontation

A/N:review or my friend shukaku might have to rub you out


	3. Chapter 3

discalimer:i own...nothing in naruto

author's note:Thanx for all teh reviews though I think your all crazy for liking my story...I just read half of it...i need to check for tpos and such more

thanx to my peeps who reviwed...

btw this story sux and im a horrible author(as in male .)

chappy 3 -  
[bOur lovable saku[/b  
Sakura Haruno,a medical nin with the ability comparable to that of the legendary Tsunade,was roaming the desert outside the great nation known as Suna. She was starting to get tired,after all;she had been walking for three days. "Fuck" she said in defeat,she pumped chakra into her legs and used Body flicker(AN:bod flicker is a dash at teleporting speeds by pumping chakra to the legs...actual jutsu). She reached Suna's gates and asked the guards a simple question,"Do you know where the Kazekage is?". They nodded and pointed to a bench where it seemed two redheads were sitting.

[bThe sand demon duo[/b  
Gaara,who was tied to the bench,was being forced to listen as the Desert Demon blabbered on and on. "So then I said BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP!! and I pimp slapped that Hoe's teeth down her neck" The Shukaku practically yelled.Gaara was twitching like a madman(which he kinda was at the point). The Ichibi looked at Gaara with a sl grin,"Awwwwwww does gaa-bear want his [bMommy[/b to feed him?" Shukaku said while emphasizing the mommy part. Gaara growled as he remembered at one point he thought the demon was his mom. Shukaku was laughing until he saw a pink haired leaf chunnin. He grinned at her with sharp demonic looking death,"Well hello lips,chest,and ass" he said in a sly fashion. Sakura blushed madl as she kicked him in his head. Much to Gaara and Sakura's supise,Shukaku's head came clean off and went through a window. At the broken window, Kankurou holds up his hands and yelled "ITS GOOD!!".

-  
it was short and i dun care...review and i [bmight[/b update 


End file.
